conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Super Warmonkey
__TOC__ Future World Welcome to Future World. Interesting choice for a nation. That region has been especially controversial on Future World with multiple conflicts taking place including, Everett-Russia War, Georgian Rebellion (which was undone and never occurred) and Everett Epidemic / 2009 Epidemic (Future World). United Planets 19:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. I am good at wiki-editing, but not good at usertalk, please forgive me if I am doing it wrong. Yes I will go through the rules, and is it compulsory that I use the previous histories of that region? It will be difficult seeing as I already have a story for Caucasus. Super Warmonkey 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You may do whatever you want for your country. If neccessary I will cancel out my own history. It's up to you. United Planets 19:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary to delete your stuff, lets just work together to make everything fit. Btw do you have off-site forums that we can use for this? Super Warmonkey 19:51, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, then we will work together. Also I see you play Cybernations. You should add your country to Talk:Future World. There are two of us who play. The Future World forum is pretty much the Future World talk page. United Planets 19:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks Super Warmonkey 20:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I play too... Also you don't need to make a whole new image for the national information, you can just overwrite the old one. Could you do that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I think so, I just edited it and put Caucasus in. :No, you uploaded a new image. You don't need to do that. I have already updated the original map for you, though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks :) Super Warmonkey 08:44, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Links Don't link all of your pages to Future World category. Put all of your pages into their own category such as Category:Allied States of America and then link the category itself to Future World. United Planets 14:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Will do xD Super Warmonkey 15:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) G11 Allied States Would the Allied States of America like to join the G11 making it the G12? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What is G 12 ? Super Warmonkey 15:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :The G11 is the G8 of today but includes Everett, Cascadia & Scandinavia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:18, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will first have to find out some more, and I will let you know :) ... Super Warmonkey 17:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) So stupid just expanding it... is it even realistic? G8, G11, G12, G568... how long should we continue? --Rasmusbyg 19:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay I will join :) Super Warmonkey 19:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Can u come to the chat? --Rasmusbyg 19:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes we are expanding it. All three of the new members have strong economies and are developed. So is ASA, and yeah I can come to chat. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Dislikes "South Africa - Such a waste of land. This country is; 1) Racist, 2) Selfish, 3) F***ed up, 4) among others." Sounds like America.... United Planets 16:11, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe lol xD Super Warmonkey 16:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like UK too ;D [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Super Warmonkey 20:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The UK isn't really racist, but anyway... [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) You lucky asshole! Racism is like eating in South Africa. Super Warmonkey 20:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Guatemala is a lot like your countries. However, it's anything but selfish. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, in South Africa the people can only think about themselves. Super Warmonkey 22:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ASA Flag I'll try to morph the flag, but such a radical edit is quite complex but it's possible. The advantage is that your flag is almost identical to the USA flag. Sir Spart Sparklbox 16:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thank you very much! :)) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Check the Map-Emblem Requests, please. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::My bad, there wasn't anything new. Check now, at the end of the page. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You already know what to do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Alright, thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL I know where you live. I think. ;) So, you reside in Centurion South Africa, you live off of Doloriet Avenue, close to Ben Schoeman Highway, you are using Windows 7, your browser is Google Chrome v3, your screen resolution is 1280x1024. Was I right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, I can do this to anyone who visits my website. You know, the one about penguins. . . yeah. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I won't be visiting your penguin site. United Planets 14:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I like penguins too. Google Analytics? Woogers 18:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you are right about Centurion South Africa, but wrond about the streets. Right about W7 (which is an illegal copy xD)) and right about the screen and browser. Dude you need to tell me about that hack. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Darn. This is using Clicky Stats, the city is usually accurate but rarely the actual pinpoint. So I can't go and find you, but I can know what city you live in. So don't worry UP and Woogers. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't worry anyway, because my IP is registered in a city 10 miles down the road. Woogers 20:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Please don't tell me you could see my password as well? And don't shout it here if you do. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Of course I can't see your password. It's encrypted in Webs somewhere. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank goodness -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) California To make it easy, let's just say 36°50' Detectivekenny 16:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That the latitude line? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. But just leave it as part of the United States for now. The Cantonese Republic won't exist for a few more weeks. Detectivekenny 20:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I mean, take northern California now, but the US keeps southern California for a while. Detectivekenny 20:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I am just waiting for UP to update the map -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The US capitol is currently in Sacramento (northern California). It would have to move and then move AGAIN when Cantonese take it. Either do this all together or it's just silly. United Planets 23:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just have it move to Jefferson City when ASA takes Sacramento. No one ever take Missouri, and all will be fine. Woogers(lol what ) 23:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure, maybe someone will get the remaining US and call it the Christian Republic of America or something like that. That would be freaky if I lived there IRL. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can we make a rule saying that no one can take any more of the US without consensus? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If the US gets used up, then that's too bad. There's nothing left of it anyway. Does it matter? United Planets 00:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I agree with UP, what does it matter? Haha TimeMaster don't give me ideas ;) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, as opposed to the Islamic Republic of Iran. I am so thankful for free religion! —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) PAFF Is ASA or Caucasus joining PAFF? United Planets 23:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we will be observing for now. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Islands Hey Warmonkey, I would like to offer you help with whatever regarding the Spanish Islands that is written in Spanish, as it's my mother language. Just a question, the Viejo Avenue is like "an Avenue named Viejo" or like "an Old Avenue"? Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's Spanillian. But it should be Avenida Vieja or something along those lines if Spanish. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Haha I really messed up with this language thing, it has become too much of a hassle to change all the Spanish things and make them backwards so I am just using normal Spanish now. Spart, its Old Avenue, and thanks, I will let you know if there is something -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Invasion What types of warfare are you using to depose Mugabe? Yarphei might be interested as a way to establish peace with the ASA and get rid of a harmful dictator. But no more than 2,500 land troops. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : Well first I am going to try the old-Somali approach, storm his house ect. But I plan to fail that, then the invasion will commence, yeah Yarphei can help, but you need a way to explain it, because Yarphei is also a dictatorship. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 09:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, he's racist, sexist, Marxist, gives children narcotics, his policemen violate human rights, and he is an overall threat to Yarphese power as well as being a threat to CEAS power in Africa. Yarphese soldiers are skilled at guerilla warfare. Don't get Yarphei too far into the war, but just keep the 2,500 sodliers there because I'm leaving the site in a few hours. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I will let them help here and there. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Estranda Family Hey SW, I just want to make a comment on some names of the Royal Family of the Spanish Islands. Velasquita is the diminutive of "Velasca". Castañon and Sarracino are not first names, but last names. Take it in consideration to be more realistic with your world. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I used this http://www.generator.name/spanish , seems it is faulty. But where can I find real Spanish names? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 07:38, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can ask me or see here. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah thank you. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:07, March 12, 2010 (UTC) SCR Added I added SCR to the map of NRW, but I fear to post wrong. You can post it? Thanks! - Cunha 10h05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Done :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) . Can i support ASA with FGC troops in the land battle? Gatemonger 02:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Already said no. Sorry. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Who said no to what? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:14, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Idk. According to rules I can say I don't want certain opposition during a conflict. Just for now, you can fight later, but I would prefer the war to be fought on a smaller scale. Sorry. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Caucasus First, actually DK he can send troops to defend the ASA with permission from Warmonkey. On to the real thing. Super Warmonkey, the USSR wants Abkhazia and South Ossetia, would you be willing to not have those in Caucasus because Caucasus is really inactive. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you would like to begin working on Caucasus again, can we roleplay the entire thing and then maybe the regions can shift. Like when the USSR invades, they push into Iraqistan, which is also inactive. Then we can all be happy. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Iraqistan isn't inactive. I was just using it during the Second Iraqistan War. Also Russia should know better than to invade Iraqistan. Did it forget what happened to the US Coalition when they invaded Iraq? We still can't get them under control. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I think changing the Everett-Russia War would be more appropriate. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I guess, but I really don't want to lose Caucasus completely.. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I really want South Ossetia. Abkhazia isn't crucial but it would be really nice. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you point out on a map exactly which part of Caucasus you want? Or is the entire Caucasus part of S.O.? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The entire caucasus part of south ossetia and abkhazia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, you misunderstood. He wants to know is the entire nation of Caucasus a part of South Ossetia, and if not, which parts of Caucasus are South Ossetia.Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 22:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC Check the Everett-Russia War maps. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... why does the USSR need S.O.? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Because it has North Ossetia and wants to join it with South Ossetia to make the Ossetian SSR. Also, Abkhazia and South Ossetia want independence from Georgia which would be much better served by being their own SSRs in the USSR (SSRs are very sovereign). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) D: Damn man, isn't there another way? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Erm, not really. You don't really use Caucasus, anyway. EDIT: And you know they're just that northeast corner and bubble on the north border, right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I will get back to Caucasus eventually... What do you mean? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:17, June 21, 2010 (UTC) --- Can't you just take part of Caucasus and let part of it mash into Turkey if I can't take part of Iraqistan. Then Caucasus can keep its size, and this can be part of WW3 -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) STOP this discussion. USSR don't want South Ossetia and Abkhazia. We dont border Caucasus anymore! --Rasmusbyg 15:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Say hi to your new neighbor, Kalmykia... Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah let Kalmykia struggle with the Chechnyans :P --Rasmusbyg 15:19, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sheeeew.... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:31, June 21, 2010 (UTC)